Firebreather 2
by wenjing10
Summary: Firebreather 2: Battle Against the Black-Fire Dragon - Duncan and his new classmate, Ruby, who is part human, part dragon like him, must work together to destroy the Black-Fire Dragon!
1. Chapter 1: A New Student

**My first Firebreather fan fiction! I just watched the movie on Cartoon Network, it's awesome! I decided to write this fan fiction. So please enjoy it!**

**Plot: A new student who is part human, part Kaiju, Ruby, just joined Duncan's school. Meanwhile, the legend of the Black-Fire Dragon, was true and it came out underground and causing havoc! Duncan, Ruby, Belloc, Margaret, Jenna, Isabel, Kenny, Troy, along with the humans, must destroy the evil dragon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Student<strong>

Since that great adventure, Duncan became a hero. Although he still lived with his mother, Margaret, but he can still saw his father, Belloc. He had a girlfriend named Jenna. Isabel and Kenny were together at last. Troy and his friends were no longer as bullies. Everything was great, until now...

A new student had just joined his school. Duncan and his classmates were very happy to meet her.

"This is Ruby, she is a new student in your class. Please be nice to her, students.", the teacher introduced the new student to them.

Ruby was quite similar to Duncan. Her body were covered with scales. She had yellow eyes just like Duncan's. She also had shoulder-length straight blond hair. She wore an orange blouse and a blue long sleeve jacket. She also wore dark blue jeans and black sport shoes. She smiled nervously to her new classmates.

"Please take a seat, Ruby.", the teacher said.

Ruby was unsure where to sit, until Isabel called her in.

Ruby sat on a chair. Beside her was Isabel, Kenny, Duncan and Jenna.

"My name is Isabel. I'm a Kaiju-obssessed fangirl.", Isabel introduced herself to Ruby.

"He's Ken, you can call him Kenny.", Isabel introduced Ken to her.

"She's my girlfriend.", Kenny said and he pointed at Isabel. She smiled.

"I'm Duncan. This is Jenna, my girlfriend.", Duncan introduced himself and Jenna to Ruby.

"Hi. I'm Ruby.", Ruby introduced herself to them.

Duncan read her emotions showing on her face.

_She seems nervous. _Duncan thought.

* * *

><p>During recess, Duncan, Jenna, Isabel, Kenny and Ruby walked around the school compound.<p>

"So, what's your secret?", Isabel asked Ruby.

"I...I can't tell you. It's a very big secret...to me.", Ruby replied.

"Come on, we're your best friends, you can trust us!", Isabel said. Her voice was a bit louder than just now.

"I...I can't trust people easily.", Ruby replied.

"Why?", Kenny and Isabel asked Ruby at the same time.

"Just stop the questions, OK?", Jenna stopped Isabel asking Ruby her personal questions.

"Why not?", Isabel asked. She was confused.

"Ruby is a new student, she can't trust us for the first time because she doesn't know much about us yet. And she is defending to answer her personal questions.", Duncan explained.

"Duncan's right. Give her a break, Isabel.", Jenna said.

"Alright.", Isabel finally argeed with it. So was Kenny.

Ruby let out a sigh. Duncan and Jenna took her to a very quiet place.

"Don't worry, Ruby. We're the good guys, you can trust us.", Jenna comforted her.

"I know your secret. You are part human, part Kaiju, right?", Duncan asked.

"How do you know my secret?", Ruby asked, she was horrified.

"You are covered with scales, just like me.", Duncan answered.

"You are...part human, part Kaiju?", Ruby asked.

"Absolutely.", Duncan replied.

"I didn't know that.", Ruby said nervously.

"It's OK, come on, we better go back to class now.", Jenna said.

The three of them, caught up with Isabel and Kenny. They went back to their class.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you think? I'm just starting to write this story, so go easy on me, OK?<strong>

**Don't miss the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something in Belloc

**Chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Something in Belloc<strong>

After school, Duncan, Ruby, Isabel, Jenna, Kenny and Troy went to meet Duncan's father, Belloc, king of the Kaiju. Duncan's mother, Margaret, was coming along.

Duncan, his mother, and his friends, went into the lab. As the door opened, they saw Belloc. He was locked in a cage.

Belloc smiled when he saw Duncan. "Nice to meet you again, son.", he said.

"Yeah, there's a new student in my class.", Duncan said.

"Her name's Ruby.", Jenna began, staring at Ruby. "She's..."

"Part human, part Kaiju.", Belloc quickly finished.

"How do you know that?", Duncan asked.

"Her father was my friend before.", Belloc answered.

"What do you mean 'was'?", Duncan asked.

"Her father died when she was only 3 year old.", Belloc answered.

"Oh.", Duncan said softly.

"How's your mother?", Belloc asked.

"She's fine.", Ruby answered.

"Huh, Dad, I think I better go now. I have homework to do.", Duncan said.

"Well, you can go home now, with your friends. I have to talk to your mother right now.", Belloc said.

"OK, see you later, Dad.", Duncan said. He and his friends went out.

Now, Belloc and Margaret were alone.

"I have to tell you something.", Belloc whispered.

"What is it?", Margaret asked softly.

"I think Duncan, Ruby, their friends, and you, are in danger.", Belloc answered softly.

"In danger?", Margaret was terrified.

"Yes, Ruby didn't know a secret, which is in me.", Belloc replied.

"A secret?", Margaret was confused.

Belloc nodded. "About her father's death.", he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't miss chapter 3. I will update soon. Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Something Black

**Chapter 3. Duncan found something and something will go bad!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Something Black<strong>

After school, Duncan went to the lair with his friends. He wanted to show them the glowing red crystal.

While in the lair, Duncan took out a beautiful glowing red crystal.

"Remember this, Jenna?", Duncan asked.

"I remember that, you gave me this crystal to save homecoming.", Jenna answered.

"My mother said she gave me this name 'Ruby' because when my father gave her the glowing red crystal, it reminded her the great ruby.", Ruby replied when she saw the crystal Duncan was holding.

"Hey guys, check this out!", Kenny shouted.

They went to see him. Kenny pointed a crystal.

"That crystal is black. I tried to take it out but I can't.", Kenny said.

"Let me do this.", Duncan replied. He grabbed the crystal and pulled it out.

"I never saw a black crystal before. I think I should ask Dad. You guys can go home now.", Duncan said.

He spread his wings and flew away. Ruby spread her wings and flew away too. The others went into a jet and the jet took off.

* * *

><p>Duncan gave the crystal to his Dad. He turned it over in his hand, examining it.<p>

"This black crystal belongs to the Black-Fire Dragon.", Belloc said.

"Black-Fire Dragon?", Duncan asked.

"There is a legend about the Black-Fire Dragon. It has fire breath, but the fire is black.", Belloc explained.

"The legend is true?", Duncan asked.

"Indeed.", he answered. "Where did you get this?", he suddenly asked.

"In the lair.", Duncan answered.

"Duncan, I think you and your friends are in danger.", Belloc said.

"In danger?", Duncan asked. He was confused.

"The Black-Fire Dragon is coming, he will destroy the whole town! He is finding someone.", Belloc explained.

"Who?", Duncan asked.

"Ruby, and you too.", Belloc answered.

"Why? Why her, and me?", Duncan asked.

"Because he is getting revenge.", Belloc explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 coming soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: It's Here!

**Chapter 4. The Black-Fire Dragon is here! Ruby is going to find out about her father's death.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: It's Here!<strong>

Duncan and his friends were talking to each other around the school corridor.

"So, what your father said about the black crystal?", Isabel asked.

"He said the crystal belonged to the Black-Fire Dragon.", Duncan answered.

"Black-Fire Dragon?", Jenna asked.

"It does exist. It's coming to get revenge.", Duncan explained.

"Seriously?", Troy sighed.

"Getting revenge? On who?", Kenny asked.

Ruby's face turned pale.

Suddenly, an earthquake rocked in the school. A black dragon appeared. Students ran for their lives. The MEGTAF came over. They fired their guns. The dragon used its fire breath. The fire was black.

"The Black-Fire Dragon! It's here!", Ruby shouted.

"Everyone hide! We will help them.", Duncan yelled.

Duncan's friends hid in a safe place. Duncan and Ruby met Blitz Barnes.

"Hey Blitz! Do you need help?", Duncan asked politely.

"I suppose so.", Blitz answered.

"Good! Come on, Ruby!", Duncan yelled.

They ran, preparing for a fight. Their wings spread out from their back. They flew to the sky.

Duncan and Ruby used their fire breath to burn it. The dragon roared fiercely. Black fire came out from its mouth. Duncan dodged the black fire.

Ruby was hit by the black fire. Luckily, she recovered quickly. "Ruby, are you OK?", Duncan asked.

"I'm fine, OK? You don't need to ask me! I can take care of myself!", Ruby answered. She flew toward the dragon.

_She's a tomboy. _Duncan thought.

Suddenly, Ruby yelled. She had a headache. Her eyes turned into green. Spikes came out on top of her forehead. Sharp teeth, sharp claws and strong legs appeared. Slowly, she transformed into her Kaiju form. She fell to the ground.

Duncan's friends went toward to her. Troy helped Ruby to get up. Duncan flew toward to them.

"Are you OK?", Troy asked Ruby.

"I'm fine.", Ruby answered. She flew toward the dragon.

She used her fire breath to get his attention. The dragon turned to her. Black fire came out from its mouth. She dodged the fire. She landed on its finger and bit it. It roared in pain. It used another hand and pushed her away. She fell to the ground.

"I will be back!", the dragon yelled. He walked away.

Ruby woke up. She had turned back to normal.

"Are you alright?", Jenna asked.

"Yeah.", Ruby answered.

"Just now you had a headache. You transformed into your Kaiju form.", Duncan explained.

"The Black-Fire Dragon must had control you.", Troy said.

"I think so.", Ruby replied.

"The Black-Fire Dragon returns. He is getting revenge. But who?", Duncan asked himself.

"Maybe it is Ruby and you.", Isabel simply answered.

Jenna became worried. "Could it be?", she asked horrified.

"I just simply answered.", Isabel replied.

"Maybe. Because Ruby and I are part human, part Kaiju. I think the Black-Fire Dragon is getting revenge on my parents and Ruby's mother.", Duncan explained.

"We better be careful.", Kenny said. Troy nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 coming soon. Bye!<strong>


	5. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
